mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Charles
Port Charles was a 1997-2003 American soap opera set in the fictional New York town of Port Charles, the same setting for the long-running soap opera General Hospital. The two programs aired on the ABC television network and sometimes shared characters and story lines. Although initially a spinoff focused on the lives of the doctors at the local hospital, the show later shifted its focus to more supernatural-themed plots (vampires, angels, etc.). Starting in 2000, the show switched to a telenovela-inspired series of 13-week story arcs, unusual for American soap operas. Port Charles (2000) Kevin Collins (John Lindstrom) helps Livvie Locke (Kelly Monaco) recover her childhood memories through hypnosis. PCHR1.png|Livvie talks to Kevin PCHR2.png|Kevin hypnotizes Livvie PCHR3.png|Livvie is hypnotized PCHR4.png|Livvie relives a childhood memory PCHR5.png|Livvie wakes up Tainted Love (2001) Livvie becomes the object of obsession for the vampire Caleb Morley (Michael Easton); Livvie is the splitting image of Caleb's beloved fiancee Olivia. Caleb uses his vampire powers to hypnotize and seduce Livvie. Tempted (2001) Defeated at the end of "Tainted Love," Caleb returns as a ghost and is gradually restored to human form. He again uses his powers to hypnotize and control Livvie, using her to turn his enemies against each other. PCTEM1.JPG PCTEM2.JPG PCTEM3.JPG PCTEM4.JPG PCTEM5.JPG PCTEM6.JPG PCTEM7.JPG PCTEM8.JPG PCTEM9.JPG PCTEM10A.JPG PCTEM10B.JPG PCTEM11.JPG PCTEM50.JPG|Livvie meets up with her boyfriend Jack PCTEM51.JPG|Another man hits on Livvie PCTEM52.JPG|She is flattered but explains that she has a boyfriend PCTEM53.JPG|Livvie and Jack plan a romantic evening PCTEM54.JPG|Livvie leaves the coffee shop PCTEM55.JPG|She hears Caleb's hypnotic music PCTEM56.JPG|Livvie goes into a trance PCTEM57.JPG|A hypnotized Livvie waits outside the shop PCTEM58.JPG|She confronts the man from earlier PCTEM59.JPG|Livvie seduces the man PCTEM60.JPG|Livvie prepares for her big date PCTEM61.JPG|At the hotel room, Livvie turns out the lights PCTEM62.JPG|Jack arrives at the hotel room PCTEM63.JPG|He finds Livvie in bed with the man PCTEM64.JPG|Livvie can't remember what happened PCTEM75.JPG|A confused Livvie waits in a park PCTEM76.JPG|Rafe tries to break Caleb's hold on Livvie PCTEM77.JPG|Caleb appears PCTEM78.JPG|Caleb asserts his control over Livvie PCTEM79.JPG|Livvie mindlessly parrots Caleb PCTEM80.JPG|Livvie in a trance PCTEM81.JPG|Rafe tries to reach Livvie PCTEM82.JPG|Livvie starts to remember what Caleb's done to her PCTEM83.JPG|Caleb intervenes PCTEM84.JPG|Caleb hypnotizes Livvie Superstition (2002) Alison (Erin Hershey) makes a number of magical candles that, when lit, can influence people's actions. PCSUP1.JPG PCSUP2.JPG PCSUP3.JPG PCSUP4.JPG PCSUP5.JPG Surrender (2002) Tess (Monaco), Livvie's alter-ego, appears in Port Charles. Caleb plots to "bring the Livvie out of Tess" so that he can reunite with his soulmate. PCSUR1.png|Kevin has Tess stare at a candle PCSUR2.png|He begins to hypnotize her PCSUR3.png|Tess begins to fall into a trance PCSUR4.png|Her eyes flutter closed PCSUR5.png|Tess is hypnotized PCSUR6.png|Caleb arrives to steal Tess from Kevin PCLI1.JPG|Tess writes a love letter to Jack PCLI2.JPG|She opens Caleb's music box PCLI3.JPG|The music takes over her mind PCLI4.JPG|Tess falls under Caleb's spell PCLI5.JPG|Tess becomes more like Livvie Desire (2003) Joshua Temple (Ian Buchanan) brainwashes Alison into marrying him. PC141A.png|Joshua holds Alison prisoner after their sham "marriage" PC141B.png|He grabs her arm and injects her with a drug PC141C.png|Alison realizes that she's just been drugged PC141D.png|He tells her that in a few minutes she'll belong to him PC141E.png|The drug begins to kick in PC141F.png|Alison tries to fight it off PC141G.png|Joshua begins to brainwash her PC141H.png|Now drugged, she falls under his spell PC141I.png|"What time is it?" he asks her PC141J.png|She tells him that it's time for tea PC141K.png|And dutifully pours him a cup, as ordered PC141L.png|Totally under his control PC141M.png|Joshua gloats to his "docile" bride PC149A.png|Alison returns to Rafe PC149B.png|Caleb tells Rafe that he just saw Alison at Joshua's place PC149C.png|Alison has no memory of doing so PC149D.png|A skeptical Caleb tells Rafe to sleep with his eyes open PC149E.png|...and leaves PC149F.png|Alison is arranging flowers PC149G.png|When her watch beeps PC149H.png|Putting her into a trance PC149I.png|Carrying out Joshua's orders PC149J.png|She tells Rafe that "it's time" PC149K.png|She kisses him passionately PC149N.png|Later, the two gather items for a picnic PC149O.png|Alison finds a gun PC149P.png|Without a word she turns... PC149Q.png|...and points it at Rafe PC169A.png|Joshua and Alison prepare for Joshua's big night PC169B.png|Joshua tells Alison to put on the watch PC169C.png|He puts it on her wrist while she protests PC169D.png|Alison turns away from him PC169E.png|"What time is it?" he asks her PC169F.png|The trigger puts her back under his control PC169G.png|She pulls him in for a kiss PC169H.png|His obedient, mesmerized bride Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Western Live Action Category:Mind Control Category:Soap Opera Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Trigger Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps